Mid Night Desires
by SeleneMaeAysel
Summary: Lily Luna Potter falls in love with Renesmee's twin brother, E.J. edward jacob Cullen the baby who wasn't born . Post DH and BD. Based off an rp I have going on. May contain spoilers.
1. Desires

Author's Notes 1: I do not own the Harry Potter verse and/or world, nor do I own Twilight. I do not have any connections with JK Rowling or Stephenie Meyer either. This fiction is based off of a myspace role play storyline that I have going on with a friend of mine. While there are other characters mentioned in this fanfiction, the main focus should be on Lily Luna Potter and E.J. Cullen.

Author's Notes 2: I know EJ was never born, for Renesmee was born in his place. (that always pissed me off btw lol.) But, I decided to make E.J. alive and kicking, and so he is in this storyline. Eventually EJ and Lily will meet and fall in love etc., etc. The Potter's meet the Cullen's and that fiasco. It is going to get very intense and involved, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Author's Notes 3: I had this story posted once before, but a very nasty review made me take it down. Why am I putting it up then? Because Lily asked me to, and I can't say no to her. So please, if you are going to review, be critical but kind. Do not just bash for the sake of bashing. Tell me the strengths, and if you find something that doesn't make sense, please offer advice on how I can fix it It is going to take me a long time to finish this story as I have Milk and Honey to work on as well as my novels. Now, on to the story

Chapter One: Desires

You would think that being the daughter to the Boy Who Lived was all fun and games wouldn't you? Well, no, unfortunately, it wasn't. You see, Harry never married Ginny Weasley. Instead, he married a woman named Brianne Riddle. Yes, that's correct…Brianne Riddle. Brianne is Lily's mother. Lily comes from a family that is both loved and hated in the wizarding world.

It was especially hard for Lily to make any friends at Hogwarts. Not to mention she had some special powers that she had trouble controlling. She wore these special gloves to keep them under control. If not, well, you didn't want to be in her way when she was angry.

So Lily sat up in her room. It was dressed up in Slytherin colors. It was just as well that she didn't get sorted into Gryffindor like her dad. She probably would have gone insane. Everyone would have wanted to be friends with her. The fact that she was in Slytherin deterred them from going near her. Rumors flew around school about Lily being related to the world's most dangerous dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. Lily neither confirmed, nor denied these rumors. She simply let people think what they wanted to.

Summertime was always very quiet for Lily. She didn't particularly enjoy being home with her parents, who often fought. Harry was always out trying to convince the Ministry of Magic that the Riddles were up to no good. Even after Voldemort's downfall, Harry still kept a close watch on the Death Eaters. While Voldemort did not die, he was still very weak. As Head Auror, it was Harry's objective to catch any of the Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban, and were starting trouble.

This drove Brianne insane. That was mostly due to the fact that she was one of those Death Eaters, as was her daughter, Lily. Lily was seen as Lord Voldemort's gem, and he often called upon her for assignments and missions. Lily didn't mind it at first, but Lord Voldemort was calling upon her for too much lately. It was starting to make her uneasy. She didn't want to follow down the same path as Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy. Look where they ended up…dead and in Azkaban.

It was a cold, dark night in the Potter house. Lily was sitting in her room, reading one of her summer books. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her Charms Professor assigned her to read an advanced charmed book. Seeing as how Lily's father was Harry Potter, people expected great things from her. She was one of the most loved and hated students in Hogwarts. She excelled in pretty much everything. She made Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Only one girl truly hated her, and that was Daisy Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy's daughter.

Lily sat up on her green and black bed reading her Charms book. Her window was open, and it let a nice cool breeze blow into the room. She looked up from her book as her digital watched beeped the time. 11 pm already? Had she really been reading for four hours straight? Lily put down her book and bookmarked where she left off. She was just starting to read about jinxes. Standing up, she yawned and stretched, and as she did so, she nearly fell over back onto her bed. Blinking several times, she looked at a picture of her and her two other siblings, Joseph, Aiden. She smiled as the people in the picture waved to her. Naturally, she waved back. Lily jumped at the sound of a vase breaking downstairs.

"DAMN IT HARRY," Brianne shouted at him as he walked in several hours later then he had said he would. "I'M SICK OF THIS!"

"But Brianne," Harry said calmly. "You know it's my job to watch the Death Eaters. We had a report come in saying there was a suspicious person in Diagon Alley. Did you expect that I was going to let this one slide? I had to stay Brianne. I'm Head Auror."

"You're only Head Auror because you weakened my father. You're only Head Auror because nobody else wanted the job," Brianne spat in his face.

She was in black lingerie and pacing back and forth furiously downstairs in the living room. Harry sat down calmly on his custom designed leather chair. Brianne brushed a piece of her dirty blond hair out of her face, and folded her arms across her chest. She had finally stopped pacing, and was now glaring at Harry.

"Then what do you propose I do Bree," Harry argued. "Quit my job?"

"That would be nice," Bree agreed as she finally sat down on the sofa.

"Bree, you know I can't just quit," Harry said defensively.

"I hardly ever get to see you. It's not easy raising the kids alone."

"But you aren't alone Bree. You have me."

"No, Harry, I really don't have you. You would rather spend time finding and capturing Death Eaters, then be with your own family."

"That's not true."

"When was the last time we had dinner together?"

"Um, well, um," Harry stuttered as he tried to remember exactly how long it had been.

"See? You're never around."

"Then what do you propose we do Brianne? I can't just quit work. How else are we going to pay the bills?"

"I know Harry. I just miss you," Bree said as her face fell.

Bree sat on the edge of the couch and put her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do, but it killed her every time Harry went out the door to work. She never knew when he would come home. Better yet, she didn't know if he would come home. Brianne's dirty blond hair fell in front of her face as she thought about what to say next. Harry stood up, and walked across the wood floor, and knelt beside his wife.

Brianne looked up at Harry as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Her face was a bright red, and her eyes looked as if she were about to cry. Her heart pounded against her throat, and Bree felt as if she was going to choke on air. The words that were about to come out of her mouth burned in her throat.

"M-maybe we should get a divorce," she said slowly.

The world stopped. Harry nearly fell backwards at Bree's choice of words. They cut through him like a stake cuts a vampire. His green eyes looked up into brown ones as Harry pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Bree, please tell me you aren't serious," Harry begged her.

"Harry, how can you call me your wife when you never see me? It isn't fair to me or to the kids."

"I promise I'll change. I'll quit work if you really want me to. Just please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Harry," Brianne said as she looked away from him.

Tears fell from Brianne's eyes as she said these words to him. It was the most she had spoken to him on over a month, and though they sent owls to each other, it wasn't enough. Brianne looked up when she heard one of the stairs creek. Lily had heard the whole thing. Tears fell down Lily's cheeks as well as she ran up the stairs and into her room. Lily slammed her door shut, and plopped onto her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly, and sobbed into it.

Bree had followed Lily up to her room, and knocked on her door. On the outside of Lily's door, she had the Slytherin and Gryffindor crests hanging on it.

"GO AWAY," Lily shouted at whoever was on the other side of the door.

Brianne let herself into Lily's room. Bree smiled when she saw the Slytherin house colors in it. It was obvious that Lily had house pride. She was definitely Brianne's daughter.

"Lily, sweetie," Brianne said as she sat down on Lily's bed. Brianne placed a gentle hand on her daughter's back.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily sobbed. Her pillow was starting to get soaking wet from her tears.

"Lily," Bree began again. "I don't want to leave your father, but I have no choice. He told me a year ago he would change, and it hasn't happened yet," Bree explained.

Rubbing her eyes, Lily sat up on her bed to look at her mother. Lily's eyes were water-filled, and her cheeks had tearstains on them. Another breeze blew into her room, blowing her and her mother's hair back behind their faces.

"Can't you just give him a little more time mom," Lily begged.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I gave him as much time as I could. I know this is going to be hard, but, I miss your father so much when he's away it hurts. I don't want to be in pain anymore."

Sighing, Lily picked up the picture of her and her brothers. She wondered how they were going to take the news. Aiden had gotten a summer job at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, so he was rarely ever home. Joe was usually off with some girl doing god knows what. He would be walking in momentarily.

"When is dad leaving," Lily finally asked through sniffs.

"He will be leaving tomorrow. He's packing up his things now."

"Oh," Lily said as her face fell again.

"You can go and talk to him if you'd like."

As Brianne said that, Harry knocked on Lily's door. He had packed up most of his things already. He didn't have much, seeing as how they inherited the house from Lord Voldemort. Well, Brianne inherited the house, and about 95% of the things in it were hers. Lily and Brianne looked up, and Brianne kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked out of the room. Harry barely looked at Brianne, as he was upset that she was kicking her out.

"How are you doing princess," Harry asked Lily as he sat down on her bed.

"Do you really have to ask dad? You blew it," Lily said flatly.

"I know I did Lil," he said with a sigh. "It wasn't intentional, I hope you know that."

"That what you want me to think. If it wasn't intentional, then, why were you never home? You missed the father/daughter dance at school. Do you know how much that hurt," she asked him.

"I know princess. You're mother told me about that one. I'm really sorry sweetie."

"You can apologize until the cows come home dad. You messed up big time."

Harry sighed again and hugged his daughter. When he hugged her however, Lily's sleeve to her pajamas fell down, and revealed the Dark Mark. Harry's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"When did you get this," Harry practically shouted at her.

"Last week," she said as if it meant nothing. "Grandpa had me doing some things for him, and you know you don't say no to him unless you have a death wish," she added in monotone.

Harry stood up angrily and began to pace back and forth. His only daughter, a Death Eater. Lily watched her father with a smug look on her face. She knew that got to him, and to be honest, she was glad. It was time he was dished back some of the pain he had dealt out. Harry was too speechless to even say anything.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you were home dad. You could have stopped grandpa, but no, you were too busy looking in the wrong places," Lily stated as a matter of factly.

"You know I'm going to have to have a little chat with him about this," Harry practically growled at her.

"You will do no such thing. Grandpa will kill you. Mom has been talking to him about your absence."

"I suppose he was the one who convinced her to divorce me then?"

"No, actually, I think she came up with that decision on her own. She's one of us too dad."

"She is?"

"Yes, she is. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. "I'm going to do nothing."

"So you're not going to throw either of us into Azkaban?"

"No, I'm not. I love you both way too much to do such a horrible thing. I blame myself for this," Harry said as he walked out of Lily's room.

As Harry left, he closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, the Gryffindor crest on the outside of Lily's door fell off. Harry headed into his and Brianne's room, and closed the door behind them.

The room was a very large master bedroom. It had its own bathroom and a gigantic walk in closet. The walls were painted white, and the boarders had a pretty floral design around them. The bed was a king size bed with white sheets and a white quilt. On either side of the bed were nightstands that both had a light on top of it. The nightstands were solid oak wood, and the lamp bases were black with white shades. Even the curtains that hung over the windows were white.

Brianne had already been in bed reading a book. It was another book on spells. She had to always be prepared considering how high up in Voldemort's inner circle she actually was. Harry walked got out his pajamas, and got ready for bed too. He climbed in bed, not saying a word to Brianne. He noticed something that he didn't notice before. She looked a little bit bigger then he remembered. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He got under the covers, and looked up at the ceiling as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Lily told me you two are Death Eaters," Harry said softly.

"She would be correct," Brianne confirmed as she continued to read her book. She was obviously more interested in the book then Harry.

Harry cringed as Brianne confirmed that she was in fact a Death Eater. He supposed it would have happened eventually, but he hoped that he would have been dead when it happened.

"I guess I should have seen that coming," he said quietly. "It hurts to know that you hate what I am so much that you decided to become the thing that I'm hunting for. Why did you do it Bree? Why did you become a Death Eater?"

This got Brianne's attention. She folded the top corner of the page she left off on, and placed her book down gently. She turned on her side to look at Harry and shook her head slowly.

"I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter Harry," she reminded him. "Did you really think that I was going to get off easy if I declined the offer? I couldn't say no to daddy."

"Riiight," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it was difficult to say no to _him_," he said sarcastically.

Bree's face turned a bright red crimson color at his choice of words. She tossed her book on the floor, and glared at him. She picked up her wand that was on her night table.

"HOW DARE YOU," she shouted as she pointed it at him. "You know just as well as I do how powerful he really is. It's your own bloody fault for not finishing him off when you had the chance. He's my father Harry whether you like it or not!"

Brianne finally put her wand down as she slowly calmed herself. She didn't feel like tearing her room apart. Harry sighed and played with Bree's hair.

"I'm sorry Brianne," Harry apologized. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing that you're sorry Harry. It's lost its meaning."

"How can I make it up to you?"

Bree shook her head at his last question. He couldn't make it up to her, and least, she doubted he could. She spent too many nights crying over him.

"It's too late for that Harry," she said sadly.

Harry caressed Brianne's cheek softly and looked into her hazel colored eyes. He missed her, and loved her to no end. He didn't want their marriage to end, but he had done more damage than he expected it looked like. He wanted Bree to stop hurting, and if him leaving would do it, then he would leave.

"I know you probably won't believe me when I tell you this Bree, but, I love you, and will always love you."

"Believe it or not Harry, I do believe you. I just hate being married to you and you not coming home."

"I know Bree, and I promise I will do better."

"It's easier said than done Harry. You've used those lines on me before."

"I know I have. And I regret not following through. I just can't believe I'm losing you."

"How do you think I feel Harry? This is just as hard for me, but I'm doing it for the kids. Did you know I was pregnant?"

Harry's eyes widened once again in shock and astonishment. Brianne was pregnant? This was a bit too much for him to handle in one night.

"You're pregnant? Since when? Who's the father," Harry asked a billion and one questions.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, and you're the father silly goose. Did you really think I would cheat on you?"

"You could have and I wouldn't have known."

"Why would I cheat on the man I love?"

"If you love me, then why are you leaving me?"

"I'm leaving you because I love you so much that it hurts too much to be without you. I don't want to leave you, especially with the baby on the way, but I have to."

"There is no changing your mind, is there," he asked her solemnly.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't."

"Then, tomorrow morning I will move out. Will you at least tell me when the baby is born so I can see it," he asked her.

"Of course."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"The last three weeks."

"Did you ever think of telling me in a letter when you first found out?"

"Things like this should not be written in a letter. You know they're intercepted Harry. I didn't want the world knowing just yet."

"Are you that ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed at all Harry. I'm quite proud of this baby. She is going to be strong like her sister."

"You know it's going to be a girl already?"

"No, but, I can feel it."

"I see."

"Well, we should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day," Brianne said as she rolled over on her other side.

She put her wand back on her night table, and turned out her light. She unset her alarm seeing as how the next day would be Saturday. Harry also rolled over onto his side and turned out his light as well. He took off his glasses, and snuggled under the covers.

"Good night Brianne," Harry mumbled.

"Good night Harry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After those last few words, they both fell sound asleep. Brianne had a pretty peaceful sleep, but unfortunately Harry did not. He had one of his famous nightmares. It was about Brianne not letting him see the new baby. He had taken off of work to come to the delivery of the baby, but the doctors wouldn't let him in. Lord Voldemort was in it, and he had been the one to order the doctors to keep Harry away. Of course no one challenged the Dark Lord unless they wanted to be killed.

The dream had Harry tossing and turning all night, though he refused to wake up. He couldn't bare to see the look on Brianne's face if he did so. She would probably tell him he was crazy or something like that. Maybe he was crazy, but the very thought of the one he loved being a Death Eater didn't settle easily with him.


	2. Never Say Goodbye

Author's Notes: I forgot to mention, that this was my first ever attempt at a fanfic.

Chapter Two: Never Say Goodbye

Harry was the first one to wake up on Saturday morning. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in bed, with Brianne still lying next to him. It had become a habit as husband and wife sleeping next to each other. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes with his head hanging low. This was it; the day he was moving out. Harry really did not want to leave Bree, but he had no choice. She didn't want him to stay, because _him_ staying would only hurt her even more. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

After about five minutes of being lazy, Harry finally stood up. He walked over to the curtains and pulled one back slightly to see the weather outside. The sky was a perfect clear blue color, with only a couple of white clouds. The trees and the grass blew, so that meant it would be windy today. Harry walked from the window to the dresser and pulled out what he was going to wear today. He picked out a pair of khakis and a red and black long sleeve shirt. He took his clothes, and headed into the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

After the sleepless night that Harry had, he needed this shower. Getting undressed, he stepped into the bathtub and turned on the hot water. Taking the first bottle of shampoo he could find, he poured a few drops of it into his hand, and shampooed, rinsed, and repeated the process of washing one's hair. The shower was very relaxing. In fact, it was so relaxing that he didn't want it to end. The feeling of the hot water pounding against his body reminded him that his troubles were leaving him.

Unfortunately, the fantasy ended, and it was back to reality for Harry. He dried himself off, and put on his clean clothes. For once in his life they fit him properly. Harry dried his hair, and headed back into the bedroom. Brianne had finally just woken up, and her hair looked like a haystack. She glared over at Harry as she envied the way he looked for the moment.

"Took you long enough," she hissed at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know there was a time limit," he said with a small grin.

"Very funny Harry," Brianne said as she rolled her eyes.

Brianne stood up, and walked over to her closet. She had tons of clothes. It seemed like she had one for every day of the month. She very rarely ever wore the same outfit twice in a period of two weeks. Today she was in the mood to wear something blue. She rummaged through her closet until she found a pretty blue dress. She had a meeting with Lord Voldemort later, and she wanted to be ready to go when Harry left. Brianne picked out some makeup to put on, and headed into the shower.

She took much longer then Harry did in the shower, though she didn't enjoy it as much as he did. She saw the shower this morning as more of a necessity than anything else. When she was finished, she applied just enough makeup so it covered any blackheads or zits she might have had, but yet it made her look natural.

After about a half an hour in the bathroom, Brianne finally came out. Harry sat on the bed, and folded his arms across his chest. He gave her one of those _you're a hypocrite_ type looks. She raised an eyebrow at him, and just laughed. She put on heart shaped earrings, and a diamond necklace that her father had given her.

"We should probably go and wake Lily," Harry suggested as he headed for the door.

"I don't think we have to," Brianne says as she looked over towards the door.

Lillian Jane Potter stood in her parents' doorway. She looked as if she had been crying all morning. It didn't help that her brothers were not home either, so she didn't have either of them to go to. She definitely was not going to go to Daisy Malfoy for comfort even though they were technically cousins. She could go to her other cousin, Scorpius Malfoy, but she didn't want to burden him with her worries.

"I was just going to get you Lily," Harry said as he walked over to hug her.

"I heard you guys in the shower. I didn't want to miss saying goodbye."

"I'm surprised you aren't angrier with me. I expected you to hate me."

"You're my dad; of course I don't hate you."

Harry outstretched his arms as if he wanted to hug his daughter. Hesitantly, Lily went to hug Harry. She desperately fought back tears as she told herself "Death Eaters don't cry over Harry Potter." Brianne saw the look on her daughters face as Lily hugged Harry. It broke Bree's heart knowing that she was hurting her own daughter by kicking Harry out. However, in the end, it would be for the best.

"This isn't goodbye you know," Harry reminded Lily. "You can still come and visit me. That is, if it's alright with your mother."

As Harry said the last few words, it was like stabbing a stake through Brianne's heart. How could she refuse visitor rights to Harry? Well, she could, but it wouldn't be fair to Lily. Brianne looked at her daughter and nodded once, signifying that it would be ok for her to visit her father.

"As long as it's what Lily wants, you can see her Harry," Brianne said verbally.

Harry smiled weakly at Brianne, and Lily just simply nodded. Truthfully, she didn't know how to act at that particular moment. Lily wanted to yell and cry at the same time. She knew secretly that would not take away the pain that would come later.

"You had better go get ready Lily. We have lunch with your Aunt Bellona. You'll want to look your best," Brianne said as she scooted Lily out of the room.

Without another word, Lily headed into her room. As she got back to her room, more tears fell down her face. She wondered how obvious it was to her mother that she was upset. Lily only hoped that Lord Voldemort didn't find out. She could only imagine the torture he would put her through if he did.

Without question, Lily picked out a black dress and headed into the shower. It was a good distraction, but it wasn't the best choice. She let her imagination runaway with her as thoughts of Voldemort torturing her ran through her head.

While she was in the shower, Harry wrote a note saying goodbye to Lily. He couldn't verbally bring himself to saying it, seeing as how the very thought of him leaving brought knots to his stomach. Putting the quill down finally after what seemed like forever, Harry walked the letter over to Lily's room, and placed it on top of her pillow. He took one last look around her room, and sighed as he looked at the picture of her and her siblings.

"Harry, it's time," Brianne called in a weak tone of voice. She really did not want Harry to leave, but it was the only way any of the pain she felt would go away.

Sighing, Harry grabbed his two suitcases, and headed down the stairs. His messy black hair got in his eyes, which caused him to trip down the last two stairs. Fortunately, he was able to break his fall. Bree definitely was not able to break it seeing as how she was pregnant with her fourth child. His glasses fell off his face; Bree picked them up and helped Harry to his feet. Harry dusted himself off, and regained control of himself. His face had turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Are you alright Harry," she asked him as she fought back a laugh.

"I suppose it all depends on your definition of alright," he said as he picked up his suitcases and started for the door.

Bree sighed, and opened the door for Harry. She felt absolutely horrible for giving him the boot, but she really had no choice. Harry had made one too many promises and broken all of them, not only to her, but to their children as well.

"I hate to say this, but it's for the better Harry."

"Is it really Brianne? Don't you remember our wedding vows?"

"Of course I do Harry, but, you've broken them too. I love you, I really do, but you love your job more then you love this family."

"That isn't fair, nor is it true."

"Sometimes life isn't fair. If it wasn't true Harry, then you would have remembered our fifth year anniversary, not to mention my birthday as well as our children's."

Harry sighed as he took the first step out the door. He turned to look at Bree one last time before he left. She took a step closer to him and hugged him tightly. She kissed him one last time before releasing him.

"I love you Brianne," Harry said as he ran a hand through her hand and placed the other one on her pregnant stomach. The baby kicked him as he did so.

"I love you too Harry, more then you could ever imagine."

Once she said this, Harry dropped both his hands, and picked up his suitcases again. He really didn't want to leave, but decided he had procrastinated long enough. He refused to say goodbye to her, seeing as how it was too final, so he just waved. With a loud crack that sounded like a car backfiring, Harry and his suitcases vanished.


	3. Daddy Dearest

Chapter Three: Daddy Dearest

After she got out of the shower, Lily got herself dressed and ready for her lunch with Bellona and Lord Voldemort. Lily had to admit she was extraordinarily nervous about this particular meeting. She didn't know what to expect, especially now that Harry had just left them. When Lily got into her room, she found the note on her pillow that Harry had left for her. She opened up the envelope it was placed neatly in.

My darling Daughter,

I am terribly sorry for the way things worked out. I know I've been a terrible father to you, and for that, I am very, very sorry. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive your old man. Please try not to get into too much trouble, and don't get thrown into Azkaban. I love you, and please look after your new brother or sister when they are born.

Love always,

Daddy

"LILY," Brianne called from downstairs. "Are you ready yet?"

"I'm almost ready mum. Just putting on my jewelry," she shouted back.

Lily was tempted to send an owl to her brothers right now, but she didn't want to get yelled at by her mum again. She quickly folded up the note, and put it in her purse. Lily put on a pair of gold hoop earrings, and slipped on her black high heeled shoes. She took one last glimpse at herself in her bedroom mirror, and gave herself a nod of approval.

She walked down the stairs, holding onto the banister like a princess. Her long black hair was pulled back in an intricate bun, seeing as how she was meeting with her grandfather. Lord Voldemort wanted his most loyal followers to look their best always. When Lily reached the bottom step, she forced a smile at her mum. Brianne smiled back and hugged her daughter.

"You look stunning princess. You're grandfather is going to be very impressed when he sees you," Bree said as she put on her cloak.

"Thanks mum. Did dad leave yet?"

"Yes he did."

"Oh."

That was the last thing Lily said about the topic of Harry Potter. It was too sensitive of a subject for her. Lily put on her cloak, and put on her black gloves. When she was ready, Bree aparated them to the old Riddle house.

*~*~*

The old Riddle house was dark and very old looking. The graveyard that surrounded it deterred people from visiting usually, though every now and then a muggle would happen across the place, and find themselves dead in a nanosecond. Lord Voldemort usually had his meetings here, as opposed to his own fancy house. Why bother letting anyone know where he really lived, when there was always the risk of one of his own followers slipping? Bree and Lily had aparated to outside of the house. Brianne fixed up Lily's cloak, and her own, and before she could ring the doorbell, one of the house elves had come to answer the door.

The house elf was Kreacher. He had been in the Black family for years. When Sirius Black was murdered, Harry had inherited Kreacher. When Harry didn't have use for him any longer, Kreacher went to go work for Lord Voldemort. Kreacher bowed, letting his long and pointy nose touch the ground. Lily looked at Brianne with disbelief, then back to Kreacher.

Kreacher had been told to keep quiet when the two girls had arrived, and he did just that. He thought Bree was a disgrace for marrying Harry Potter, but he was certain his Master would make that known. Kreacher lead them into the main dining area where Voldemort held his meetings. Bellona was the first to stand up to greet her twin sister and her niece

"It's about time you let that idiot scarhead go," Bellona said as she hugged her sister.

"How did you know already," Bree asked confused.

"Potthead Potter sent me an owl telling me you booted him out. I have to say sis, I'm proud of you."

Lily just snorted softly at her aunt's comment about Harry leaving. Personally, Lily was angry with her mum, she just didn't want to show it. Lily took a seat next to her mum, who sat on Voldemort's right hand side. Lord Voldemort looked at his daughter with approval for the first time in a few years. While he didn't disown Brianne for having married his arch enemy, he did disapprove of the marriage. However, he had formed his own plan that unfortunately failed before he could even get it off of the ground. Although, the plan to keep Harry distracted did work for a little while. Lord Voldemort was able to gather some new followers before the divorce fortunately.

"I never liked him, but you being married to him proved to be helpful," Lord Voldemort said a little too coolly.

Brianne and Lily looked at each other confused. Brianne's marriage with Harry helpful? Who in the world could Harry have helped besides himself?

"Forgive me if I'm out of line dad, but, how did it help?"

"You helped me figure out his biggest weakness. Not to mention I have a few new recruits thanks to your sister," Lord Voldemort said as he pointed to Bellona.

Those who knew Lord Voldemort knew that he wasn't too fond of compliments. Should you receive a compliment from him, it meant everything in the world. Brianne folded her hands and placed them gracefully on top of the wooden table as she leaned forward to listen to her father.

"You have new recruits," Bree asked.

"Yes. There will be a formal ceremony in just a few days. I would like the three of you to be there."

"Yes my Lord," they all said in unison.

"There is one more order of business. I feel it is my time to step down and appoint a new leader. Since your idiot brother Brendan didn't have the decency to show, I would like to give you two the power of leading the Death Eaters," he said as he pointed to Bellona and Brianne.

There was dead silence that followed these last few words. Lily's mouth hung open in shock. She didn't see this one coming. Brianne blinked repeatedly several times. Apparently Bree didn't see this coming either. However, no one said no to Daddy Dearest. Bellona was more than thrilled to accept the offer.

"I would be honored to accept the position daddy," Bellona said as she got up to hug Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort looked very pleased, and surprised by his daughters idea to hug him. Most people were too afraid to get within a foot of him. He watched his other daughter very closely. He wondered why she wasn't as thrilled to accept the offer.

"Aren't you going to say something Brianne," Voldemort finally asked her.

Brianne had been very deep in thought during the last few minutes. What would happen to her family if she did take the position? Then again, what would happen to her if she refused? Brianne silently cursed her father for putting her in this position.

"Sorry dad got lost in thought there. Thank you for the offer. I will be sure to make you proud."

Lord Voldemort smiled as he got the answer he was looking for from his daughter. He hoped that the second generation of Death Eaters would prove to be even stronger then the first. As strong as Bellatrix, Lucius and everyone had been, Bellatrix was dead, and Lucius was locked up in Azkaban. Perhaps under Bellona and Brianne's ruling there would be less chance of them screwing up. Voldemort looked at his granddaughter with concern, as Lily had been quiet this entire time.

"Lillian, are you alright," he asked with unusual concern.

"I'm fine grandpa," she lied.

"You don't seem alright."

"I said I'm fine," Lily hissed as she got up from the table.

Lily stormed outside and paced back and forth on the porch. She was torn in two, and felt like she was falling apart. She couldn't stay here, not with Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter alive. It was already driving her mad. Brianne had excused herself from the table, and went outside to check on her daughter.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong," Brianne asked Lily as she sat down on one of the porch chairs.

"I don't think I can stay here mum," Lily finally confessed.

"Why not?"

"You don't know what it's like to be put in the middle of this."

"Where will you go," Brianne asked as she stood up from the chair.

"How does America sound," Lily spat out angrily.

Truth be told, Lily didn't care where she went, as long as it was away from here. She hoped her mother would understand. It wasn't like she had her siblings to go to, so why bother staying.

"How will you survive on your own?"

"I can watch her," Bellona offered as she stepped out of the house.

The sudden sound of Bellona's voice made the two women jump. They weren't expecting her, and Lily couldn't help but let out a sigh at her aunt's offer.

"What about the Death Eaters," Lily protested.

"I can establish a mini headquarters where-ever we go."

"I am not letting you go to America alone Lily. There are way too many muggles. You could accidently expose the wizarding world," Brianne added.

"It's settled then. Bree, you will take charge of the Death Eater's here, while I set up camp where-ever Lily decides to go."

"Alright, agreed. Have you given any thought as to where you want to live in America," Brianne asked.

Lily walked inside, and found the closest map she could find. A globe would have been better, but Lord Voldemort did not have one. She closed her eyes, and pointed blindly to a state and a town. When she opened her eyes, she looked down to see where her finger had pointed to.

"Forks, Washington," Lily said as she tilted her head to make sure she had read the name correctly.

Forks seemed like such a silly name for a town, but it was a name none-the-less. Lily wondered what there would be to do in the town aside from terrorizing the muggles. She saw that Seattle wasn't too far away, so that was good at least. She could go on shopping sprees whenever she felt like it.


End file.
